Memories
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: Shadow was supossed to have been the only one to survive the ARK. But what if someone else survived? And only she could restore his memories of the ARK? Based off the song by Within Temptation


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X or it's characters. I only own my own. Other oc's in this story belong to their original creators. Kimi:Evil-Clowns-Rule, Kiara:Shadows From the Night, Casey and the Evanescence singer: me**

_Blood gently fell to the floor, almost like the raindrops he had heard so much about but never had actually seen. No matter how badly she was hurt, or how many times she was shot, she kept that door shut, her two tails twitching in agitation._

_"Maria, stop! Let me out!" he shouted from the glass capsule he was encased in. The young blond-haired and blue-eyed girl ignored him, but instead kept coaxing the nekomata holding the door shut. He couldn't tell anymore where the red was from her wounds or her markings._

_She had the same coloration as he did. The red markings streaked her hair as stripes, the stripes on her arms and legs forming skulls._

_"Come on, Casey, a little bit longer," she said. The young nekomata's ruby colored eyes had a dull color to them, as though her life was fading away fast. The faintly glowing blue heart on her back showed that she had activated Memory. It had been taken. Someone's memories had been taken, stolen away by her. Had it been by her own choice, or had she been commanded to? He couldn't remember._

_The door opened, the sound of a gun going off rang out. The nekomata ran towards Maria, protecting until death. She laid a hand on the glass, blood streaking it. She looked at him with so much sadness and pain in her eyes._

_"Goodbye, Shads," she said, a smile poking at the corners of her mouth. He felt the rush of falling, the roar of air, and he was safe. He could only watch the two die alone._

* * *

Shadow awoke from his dream. Someone was pounding on his door. His head ached, and no matter where it turned, the world spun with him.

'Stupid hangover,' he thought to himself. He had a little too much drinking and gambling at Club Rouge, even though Rouge had warned him not to. He thought long and hard. 'Why did she tell me not to do that?'

"Shadow, get up! We have that party to go to this evening!" Rouge hollered into his room.

'Oh yeah, that's why.'

Rouge entered his room, dressed as a lecherous witch. She struck a pose, grinning. "How do I look?" Shadow flopped himself back onto his bed, pulling the covers back over him.

WOOSH! A flood of icy cold water hit him under the sheet, soaking both him and his bed. It didn't rid him of his hangover, but it gave him a rude wake up call. He looked at Rouge. A dripping five-gallon bucket was in her hand, now empty. She had a look of utmost irritation. "Was that enough, or do you want some more?" she asked him.

He forced himself to get out of bed, yawning. "I'm up, I'm up." Shadow stretched out his arms, glad on hearing some of his joints pop. "You've got less than a half an hour to get ready before Kimi gets here. Hope your ready." The moment Rouge left the room, Shadow was tempted to lay back down again. He knew Kimi, one of rouge's friends from the casino. The "slutty bunny", as she referred to herself, had been trying to hook him up with different girls several times now.

But that wasn't the thing he had to worry about now. He had to go to a party, but he didn't have anything to wear. Rouge had suggested a Dominatrix outfit for him, and he adruptly refused. He stood silently and walked over to his closet, hoping to find at least one thing he could put on. He found a slim black long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants. He looked at the black trenchcoat sitting there, and decided to add that as well.

The black and red hedgehog walked out into the hallway to find Rouge's full-length mirror and checked himself over. He reminded himself of Neo, from the Matrix. Now Rouge wouldn't get on his ass about not dressing up.

Someone knocked on the door, and Shadow watched as Rouge came bolting out of her room. "Come in!" she shouted, looking as though her dark makeup was haphazardly done. A bunny with light grey fur walked through the door, following on Rouge's request. The rabbit girl had her long black hair tied up in her habit, and she was dressed as a slutty nun. "He-ey, Rouge, are ya ready to go part-ay?" she asked, swinging her syllables as though she were a drunkard.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Kimi, you're not drunk already, are you?" Kimi shook her head voilently, the sides of her habit hitting her face. The bunny girl looked at Shadow, and immediately she got this evil little gleam in her eyes.

"Y'know, Shadow, you can pick up a girl at the party. Even if it's for only one night." She giggled a little, almost childlike.

Shadow glared at her. "I'm not you, you whore. I don't pick them as I please."

Kimi gasped at him. "How dare you," she accused, "I'm not a whore, I'm a _prostitute_," she said, having a professional expression on her face.

"What's the difference?"

"I get paid." Shadow rolled his crimson eyes, not wanting to listen to her tales of one night stands with Rouge. He stood impatiently as he listened to the girls' chatter about the party. Several minutes later, which felt like hours to Shadow, Rouge was finally done with her makeup.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Kimi said, yanking both of them to the door, as though if they didn't leave this minute the party would be done by the time they got there.

* * *

Shadow walked silently behind Kimi and Rouge, having their excited chatter irritate him to his last nerve. As they grew colser to their destination, he could hear extremely loud music, despite being about four blocks away. People littered the yard, and the house inside looked crowded. Kimi must have challenged Rouge to a race, as they both took off running towards the grand house. He just observed. The house itself almost reminded him of a mix between the house of those from Spain and Italy. Ivy snaked its way up the brick in some places, a sharp contrast from the bright flahing lights of the inside.

As he walked closer to the building, he could poke out some people that he knew, mostly one's that were like him. In other words, they weren't human. There was Sonic with Tails and Knuckles, looking as though they walked out of the grave. Amy was talking a few frinds of hers that Shadow didn't recognize. She had been dressed as Amy Lee, the lead singer from Evanescence, as she was on the cover of the album The Open Door.

He watched as a young female foxgirl walked up to him, handing him a red plastic cup with some type of drink inside. "Hey Shads, it's about time you got here," she laughed.

"Hey Kiara." Kiara had been dressed in an elegant black and red silk dress, a fresh red rose in her hair, as though she was ready to go tango with some Spaniard. Her white fur was a silver grey in the darkening sky. "Where's your mom?"

Kiara nodded her head up toward the balcony of the upper section of the house. "In her room. She's here just in case someone spikes the food." Shadow sniffed his drink before taking a sip, amusing the foxgirl. "I'm gonna go check out some of the house," he said, motioning towards the building. Kiara waved him away. "Have fun, but if you spike the punch, I'll come after you with a letter opener!" she yelled, walking over to an Asain goth catgirl.

The moment he walked into the house, he abandoned his drink on a table, figuring it dangerous to carry it in this crowd. He walked around, watching the commotion of the people around him. Two girls wearing cowboy boots with black tarantules grinded against each other on a pole, a man with a green and yellow neon mohawk ordered a large drink at the bar.

He moved his way to the center of the music, and saw her.

She was dressed in a dark black and white dress, a tight Victorian corset around her ribs. The coller of her dress was pulled slightly down, only revealing part of her neck. The sleeves of her dress were fishnets until they reached her elbows, and extended into the same cloth as the skirt part of her outfit. The catgirl had a coloration that he remembered from his dream. Her sleek coat was a rich black color, as her hair, two tails poked out from underneath her skirt. Blood red streaked her hair as stripes, pulled into a messy ponytail. She had the microphone pulled close to her lips as she sang. "_You're not alone, __no matter what they told you, you're not alone. __I'll be right beside you forevermore_." she sang.

Shadow closed his eyes, and listened to her. The song was Like You, by Evanescence. She sang so perfectly, on key for every line, every stop. He could only listen as she ended the song, and the crowd hollered for more. She gave them a quick bow, and hopped off the side of the stage., and another band was setting up for the next song.

**Review review review!**


End file.
